Kitchen Fun
by LunaCrimsonMoon
Summary: FrancexEngland one shot. (Full description inside). What happens when England tries to cook for France while he's staying at his house? A simple dinner and some laundry, nothing too hard right? Wrong, when things get burned and ruined, how will France react? Rated M for lots of smutty kitchen fun :3


So my friend kind of caused this to happen. She had texted me and sent a photo of pasta sauce she had burned that had LITERALLY turned green. Well, we both love Hetalia and I always say that she is England and I had gotten the nickname France for... certain reasons (what happens at Band camp, stays at Band camp). And well, I slipped into role-play mode and started talking like France, and she in return was England. So, for the first while it's us in dialogue, everything past the initial freak out of England seeing it's burned and everything before the comments about "them being sensitive" is us. But all the rest is my writing X3 hehe, hope you enjoy it~ It's gonna be quite a smutty story~3

FrancexEngland OTP 3 don't hate

* * *

><p>It all started out so peacefully, a simple dinner, pasta and sauce and some fresh veggies... But then again, with England, nothing is that simple. He'd gone upstairs to do some laundry before France got home from a meeting with his boss. And he wanted to do something nice for once since, he was letting him stay there while his house was being renovated and all. He might be a bloody frog, but at least he had a nice house.<p>

And then, there was smoke.

England, had forgotten all about the food and now it was burning in the kitchen.

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled, running downstairs, taking the pots off the stove. He looked at it, it wasnt too badly burned by his standards, maybe France won't notice.

"Angleterre~ I'm back~ did you miss moi-" he was cut off by the smell of burnt food, he ran into the kitchen, seeing England trying to save the food. "Angleterre I told you to stay out of my kitchen, non?!"

"Everything is fine!"

"No it is not! Ze last time you cooked you nearly burned down my kitchen with your disgusting food you call 'cuisine'!"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY I COOK!"

"YES ZERE IS! IT'S INEDIBLE AND DISGUSTING!"

"IT IS DELICIOUS YOU GIT, THANK YOU!"

"LOOK AT ZIS," he gestured to the sauce, "YOU BURNED IT TO THE POINT IT IS GREEN! EVEN ZE PASTA IS BURNED! NOW ZERE ARE TWO ITALIANS CRYING THEIR EYES OUT BECAUSE OF ZIS!"

"ITS STILL EDIBLE YOU TWIT! I'M SURE IT TASTES FINE!"

"IT WILL TASTE LIKE ZE ROTTEN END OF A BABOON'S BACKSIDE! IT IS LIKE POISON NOW!"

"YOUR OVER EXAGGERATING FROG! YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT FINE DINING!"

"WELL I KNOW ZAT ZAT IS GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"

"IT IS NOT! PEOPLE WOULD LOVE TO EAT THIS! AMERICA LOVED MY COOKING WHEN HE WAS LITTLE!"

"And why do you think zat he 'as such 'orrid taste buds now?"

"Don't blame those burgers on me you wanker! That's not my fault!"

France lightly pushed England towards the counter, "Your the one who fed 'im all those tasteless scones and that 'orrible excuse for cuisine when he was a child!"

England stepped closer to him, "MY BLEEDING SCONES ARE DELICIOUS! AND WHILE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT OUR CHILDREN- AT LEAST ALFRED DOES EAT! ALL I EVER SEE MATHEW EAT IS PANCAKES AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!"

"FOR ONE THING AT LEAST HIS PANCAKES ARE DELICIOUS UNLIKE ALFRED'S HAMBURGERS THAT TASTE LIKE CARDBOARD!"

"HIS PANCAKES ARE NOT THAT GOOD!" And now, somewhere in Canada, a certain Canadian has gotten the urge to kill an Englishman with his hockey stick. At this point, Francis' face was turning red with anger.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU PUTAIN!"

"YOU APOLOGIZE YOU GIT!"

"WHY SHOULD I?! FROM ALL THAT TIME YOU'VE SPENT WITH JAPAN RECENTLY I WOULDN'T DOUBT IT!"

"EXCUSE ME?! HOW IS THAT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS?!"

"IT'S MY BUSINESS BECAUSE IT IS YOU, ANGLETERRE!"

"IF YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING FRANCE, THEN I SUGGEST YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT BECAUSE OTHERWISE YOU HAVE NO REASON TO GET INVOLVED WITH MY AFFAIRS!"

"Tch," Francis scoffed, turning away and starts walking out of the kitchen, "whatever mon cher... Do whatever you want."

"What? Where are you going?! Get back here!"

"I'm going to bed!"

Arthur reached and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back, "No you are not! Get back here and finish what you started, you coward!"

"You cannot tell me what to do," getting out of his grip rather easily, Francis grabbed both of England's wrists, pinning him up against the kitchen wall by the counter-top.

Struggling with a light blush on his face as Francis moved his arms above his head, Arthur yelled at him, "Let go of me France!"

"Non," he said calmly, undoing Arthur's jacket.

"You bastard!" He struggled, trying to wiggle out of Francis' grip but to no avail, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Tu es à moi," he said low, almost seductively, locking his lips onto the smaller man's, causing him to blush, still resiting slightly. Though that soon faded as he fell into it, kissing him back a little as France undid the rest of his jacket.

Francis broke the kiss, making sure both of Arthur's wrists were held tight above his head with his left hand, his right parting his jacket as he stripped his shirt. Arthur pulled back, trying to act like he hadn't done anything. He blushed lightly, looking at him and saying, "What... what do you think you are doing?"

In a cool, seductive voice, almost a growl he replied, "Marking what is mine~" he finished unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, throwing his tie onto the floor.

Arthur's cheeks turned red at that, muttering, "Francis.." in a low whisper. He gasped as Francis latched his lips on the Brit's neck, sucking and biting lightly. His free hand moving on his chest and teasing the pink nubs known as his nipples, making him moan softly.

"F-Francis you bastard- ah!- Y-You know those are s-sensiti-AH," he gasped, his breath catching in his throat as Francis pinched them, teasing his left nipple with his fingers.

"Oui~ I know, mon cher~" he said, his voice laced with seduction. He left kisses down his body as he moved down, taking England's right nipple into his mouth and sucking, earning gasps and moans as the Brit's cheeks burned like the red in both their countries' flags.

Francis moved his right hand down the Brit's stomach and side as he continued to suck and nibble on his nipple, earning gasps and moans from Arthur.

He started drooling a little due to Francis' touch, biting his lip to attempt to hold back his moans. "L-Let me go you stupid fro- AH!" he gasped loudly, Francis slipping his hand into the back of his pants, grabbing his ass. Arthur's face as bright as a Christmas tree as he gasped in surprise. Francis chuckling his signature laugh.

"Like zat Angleterre~? Because zere is much more where zat came from~" his accent was heavy, a sign that his lust was growing. Something that always made the Brit blush.

Francis squeezed his ass as he unbuckled the Brit's pants, making them fall around his ankles and his British Flag boxers show. He blushed as France pulled them off and pushed them around his ankles as well, Arthur's member erect and at full attention. He was about average length but he was pretty thick when fully erect. Francis licked his lips, giving him a long slow lick, making him moan out Francis' name softly.

Francis took his erect member into his mouth, slowly taking it all into his mouth and some in his throat, earning a low groan. He started to bob his head, sucking as he moved, England moaned and panted as he sucked.

"B-Bloody F-Frog s-sto- AH!"

"Onhonhon~ you don't sound like you want me to stop, Arthur~"

"B-But your going to make me.."

"Well," Francis said, taking another lick of the tip, "if you really wanted me to stop, you would have noticed I let your wrists go a while ago~."

Arthur blushed, stammering as he lowered his arms and covered himself. This caused Francis to chuckle, standing up in-front of the embarrassed Brit. "You cannot deny it felt great, non?"

"... W-Well... I..."

Francis smirked, putting his hand on Arthur's side, whispering seductively in his ear, "You cannot run away from me Arthur, zat ass of yours is mine and mine alone, oui~?" Francis' hand moved down his side and behind him, squeezing the firm ass of the Brit, earning a small gasp.

Arthur hesitated out of nerves and slight humiliation, but replied, "Yes..."

With a smirk, Francis pulled him closer, his left arm wrapping around his back as his right moved from his plump ass downward. He kissed him passionately, earning another gasp and low moan from the Brit. Francis moved his fingers to his entrance, pushing inside him. Arthur trembled a little as he was teased and prodded, holding back the small moans of pleasure he held as the Frenchman did what he wanted with his body.

Francis scissored him, stretching him out ever so slightly, though for some reason he was... tighter then usual?

"What is this mon cher~? You are tighter zen usual~"

"W-well of course you git... we.." he mumbled something low, Francis grinning slightly for his words.

"What was that~" he pushed his fingers deeper, earning a slight whimper and moan, "I could not 'ear what you said~"

"I s-said..." he mumbled it again, his face blushing as he turned away.

"I can't hear you~" smirking, Francis pushed in his third finger, easily finding his prostate. Arthur gasped and moaned loudly.

"A-AH! R-RIGHT THERE!"

"I need to know what you said~" he slowed his pace, backing away from the spot. England giving him a look that was a mix between begging and 'fuck you'.

"I... I said..." he looked to the side, a mild blush on his face, "it's because we haven't had sex in a while.."

With a chuckle, Francis replied, "It's called 'making love'." He pulled his fingers out slowly, making him shudder with delight.

Francis gently bent him over the counter top, taking off his opened Jacket and dress shirt. He undid his buckle and zipper while Arthur took his feet out from his pants that had been dropped down his ankles. With a smirk, Francis lined his large erection against his entrance.

He pushed, half forcing, half sliding deep inside him, earning a moan mix of pain and pleasure.

"M-Mon Dieu... You really are tight~"

"N-Nngh... j-just s-shut up and f-fuck me damn it- Ah!"

"Ohonhon~ As you wish~ mon Angleterre~" pulling out almost all the way, Francis slammed right back inside, earning a loud moan mixed with a yelp. He pounded deep inside him, Arthur moaning loud like the whore Francis had proclaimed him to be not 10 minutes ago.

Francis was relentless, he slammed in and out of Arthur roughly, making the Brit moan and pant heavily from pleasure. He grabbed his sides, forcing himself as deep as he could go. Arthur moaned out his name, his ass clenching around the Frenchman.

It was hard for Francis not to cum as Arthur squeezed him like a vice. Arthur's girlish moans growing louder the longer he was fucking into the counter. His body was burning, and Francis's "Eiffel Tower" was throbbing inside Arthur's ass. It didn't take long for his first load of many came and filled his ass, making Arthur moan loudly and cum right along with him as he hit his prostate hard for the last time of many.

"Nngh, damn Angeleterre~ You felt amazing~" Francis cooed, kissing the Brit's exposed neck as he lowly pulled out of him.

Arthur panted, his head swimming as he collapsed onto the floor. His cum was all over the side of the counter, and that made Francis chuckle.

"Oh s-shut up... y-you damn frog..." he mumbled, shaking a little. It'd been a very long time since he last had something to fill him, so he was a little sore, but he felt amazing non-the-less.

"Bitte, you loved it~," Francis said, smirking as he knelt down next to Arthur on the cold kitchen floor.

Arthur was silent for a moment, slowly gaining his energy back. He looked down at the tiles, a bright blush on his face as he asked, "Why do you always get to be top anyhow?"

Francis was silent for a moment before he grinned. He moved back and sat back on the floor, his "Eiffel Tower" standing tall. Arthur looked over, his blush grew darker at the sight. "T-That's not what I meant you git!"

"Bitte mon cher, jus' looking at you with my cum still inside you, I can tell zis iz exactly what you meant," was his reply, his seductive tone laced heavily with his accent. Arthur shivered a little, he'd never admit it, but when France moaned out in French it was fucking sexy. After a moment Arthur moved over to him, "Big Ben" at half mast.

France smirked and pulled Arthur onto his lap, straddling him ontop. Their members and chests pressed against each other. Arthur mumbled something under his breath, his bangs partially covering his eyes. "Hm? What was that~?" Francis teased, tilting Arthur's chin up, making him look at him.

Arthur looked away and answered in a quiet voice, "Your still dressed..."

It took a moment for Francis to register the hidden request, but he grinned and complied. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, slowly, and pretended not to notice when his lover started to watch him undress. They each had their own scars, most of which Arthur would rather not admit that he caused during one of their hot nights together. Though they were a strange fit, they were made for each other.

"Qu'en est-il maintenant?" Francis said, whispering seductively into Arthur's ear, earning a not-so-discreet shiver.

"You know I can't speak French that well Francis.."

"I know," Francis cooed, "but I also know zat you love it when I speak my mother language~"

Arthur gulped, France tilting his head upward to face him. Rich green met ocean blue, their eyes locked for a moment before the taller man kissed the smaller. Their tongues intertwined and moved with each other. Quiet moans filled the room as arms wrapped around the other. Arthur's arms around Francis' shoulders, and Francis' around Arthur's waist.

It lasted a few minutes before Francis broke the kiss, earning a little whine from the smaller man. The smaller man in his arms was such a beauty, he was glad that he was his, even if they had constant fights. He moved his hips upward, lifting him up over his erect dick. Arthur helped a little by holding himself up, but Francis guided him to the proper place before lowering him slowly.

"A-ahh... d-damn it f-frog g-go f-faster.."

"Non~ you must savor it when you make love, mon cher~"

Francis moved him down slowly, taking him fully to the hilt. The excess cum made it easy to go in, but it was still nice and tight. The Brit shivered on-top, his chin resting on Francis' shoulder as he held him tight. "It's all in Angeleterre~"

He nodded, shaking a little, it really had been too long.

"... What is wrong Angeleterre?" He sounded a little concerned about the smaller man.

"It... i-it's b-big.."

Francis smirked, taking the opportunity to tease him more. He whispered into his ear, "Only for you, _Arthur_~"

Arthur's eyes shot open, and almost like a switch his face lit up darker then it had in a very long time. He tightened up and shook. Francis had hardly ever called him by his human name, but whenever he did it turned Arthur on to no end. He said it with such lust and passion it was like catnip.

Francis grinned, his hands moving to his hips and started to move him. Arthur gasped and trembled, biting his lip. "You got tighter, mon cher~" he moved him slowly, causing Arthur to moan quietly and squeak occasionally.

He mumbled something under his breath. Francis moved him slower, getting a whine.

"What was zat~?" He teased, squeezing Arthur's ass again.

"S-Say it again.. p-please..."

"Say what~?"

".. M-My name... s-say it again... p-please.."

Francis smirked, "_Arthu_r~"

He started moving him faster, Arthur began moaning and panting heavily. His eyes watered a little from the mix of slight pain and pleasure. He clung to the Frenchman as he was moved up and down on his hardened length.

"_Arthur_~"

Arthur moaned and gasped, Francis' tip hitting his prostate. "F-Francis, t-there! Ah!"

Francis growled seductively, moving Arthur back a little so that he could see his face. He looked nearly fucked silly and Francis couldn't take it anymore. Francis stood, holding the smaller man up, his dick still inside him.

"Ah! F-Francis w-what are you doing?!"

"Taking you to ze bedroom~ The floor was cold~" Francis said, holding him tight.

He carried him upstairs and tossed him onto the bed, following suit and looming over him before they continued.

They didn't stop till morning, and let's just say Arthur was really sore the next morning.


End file.
